nerocanadafandomcom-20200215-history
Drae
Category Erudite Type Delicate (Between the hours of 6am and 6pm) Description The honour bound Drae seek to bring honour to the surface dwellers. Kin of the Elven races, the Drae are a dark-skinned race of mysterious Elves that live underground, shunning sunlight They have Jet-black skin, pointed ears and white or silver hair. Drae society is very House oriented much like a fantasy version of Feudal Japan, complete with Shoguns. When playing a Drae, the one absolute to roleplay is honour. Skill Nocturnal Disadvantage None Enforced Roleplay CODE OF HONOUR A Drae character must pick 3 of the following honour tenets and live by them. Failing to live by the tenet causes a deep melancholy. The Drae must satisfy their honour or commit suicide (and resurrect) to cleanse their honor. Failure to do so causes the Drae to lose the benefits of Nocturnal for the next 3 events you attend with no refund of Build Points. 1. Serenity - After every battle you must spend 10 minutes in quiet meditation in order to calm your mind and body. Activities such as treasure split, and so on can wait. If you are on a Module or Adventure with multiple encounters you may consider the whole Module or Adventure 1 battle and meditate after. You must do your best to cleanse your body of any effects that have a duration, such as Slow and Disease, before beginning the meditation. 2. The Bushido Way - In order to be eligible for this code you must have at least 1/3 of your build tied up in weapon skills. You must accept unconditional surrender. You may not attack an unarmed opponent. 3. Duty - Once you agree to a contract you will follow through to the letter until the contractor betrays the contract or the conditions of the contract are met. 4. Purity - You shall never use alchemy or bombs against your foes and you shall never accept beneficial alchemy or traps. 5. Honesty - You shall never tell a lie nor steal an item of worth. 6. Pacifism - You find violence appalling and refuse to harm any living creature. Harm is defined by dealing the creature damage. Sleep, confining magics and curses are acceptable forms of passive defense/offense. You may wield weapons but these weapons must be used for defense and may not be used to deal damage to a living creature. May not perform a Killing Blow a living creature. You may participate in duels of honour normally, but may not fight to the death. Undead and Constructs are not considered living creatures, nor is anything that lacks a metabolism. 7. Etiquette - You shall not enter a domicile unless invited. You shall not attack someone inside their domicile unless they attack you first. You must show due respect and courtesy to all of a higher rank than yourself. A Drae who vows to follow the codes of etiquette bows before those who are their superiors when they greet them, and always uses a person’s proper title, regardless of familiarity. They must also introduce themselves by their full name whenever possible. While Drae on the surface can accept the use of their given name and will answer to it, they introduce themselves always by full name. They may never lie about their name or attempt to conceal it. 8. Face - You value how others regard your public self a great deal. Should you be publicly embarrassed by an individual you must obtain a public apology on the spot, or duel them. Should the embarrassment come from a non-citizen Race then you must simply attack instead of following the dueling code. 9. Vengeance - Your honour demands that you repay any insult, attack or betrayal. You do not forgive. You may pick an appropriate time and place, but the vengeance must be of equal or greater impact upon your victim as the original insult, attack or betrayal was upon yourself. 10. Shogun - Your honour demands that you swear to follow another which you regard greater than yourself. You tie your fate to theirs and should they die finally you will take one death to honour their passing. You must be in the same organization as your master and you must always be one rank or more below them. A Drae hopes to have a master that is also a Drae, but an outsider may be chosen in rare circumstances. Unless it breaks other tenets of your honour code you must obey the master. Make-Up/Costume All of your skin must be covered or made to be pure black via make-up. A sealant of some sort must be used to ensure the make up does not run or become gray. You must also wear prosthetic Elf ears. Drae have white or very light blonde hair. Drae wear clothing that is best described as Feudal Japanese attire mixed with fantasy anime. Category:Races